Aphrodisiac
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Dark and Krad are getting sick of their tamers complaining how they'll never be together, complaining about the unrequited love, so they come up with a sneaky little plan.


Dark grinned at his counterpart. „so that's settled then?"

The blond nodded. "we'll come here at exactly eight and lock us in before drinking the bottles." He repeated what Darks just said, making him grin.

-3-

"Dark? Where are we going? Mom didn't say anything about a steeling job tonight."

"That is because I'll not be steeling something, I'm going to give something tonight." Dark answered grinning before he flew into an old stone mansion.

-3-

"Ah… he's here." The blond said grinning.

"who?" The pissed off blue haired asked. "Why are you dragging me out here in the middle of the night?"

"oh… You'll say thank you tomorrow." Krad said as he gave Dark a welcome kiss, surprising the hell out of both Satoshi and Daisuke.

"now." Dark took 2 bottles and handed one over to Krad. "cheers."he said

"on their happiness" Krad added before they put their bottles together, then drinking them empty in one move, then letting their tamers take over.

-3-

Satoshi gazed at Daisuke as the boy confusedly stared at the bottle.

"uh… Hiwatari-kun?"

"yes Niwa-kin..?"

"What is this?" he asked pointing at the bottle, making Satoshi look at it and blink.

"ah..uhm… It's nothing dangerous ….. But I think we should go home anyways…." The blue haired said, trying his very best not to blush as the bottle's fillings were slowly starting to take effect.

Daisuke nodded and followed Satoshi to the door. The blue haired tried to open the door, only to find it was locked with magic.

Daisuke blinked, getting a little scared. "Why won't it open?" he asked the commander silently. "It's sealed…." The elder responded as he now started feeling more effects of the aphrodisiac. He tried to fight the tingling feeling down there until he suddenly heard a thump.

He turned around quickly to see what was going on and saw Daisuke had fallen through his knees, face bright red an panting.

That. Didn't. Help. At all…..

Satoshi swallowed when Daisuke was now looking at him, eyes big and dark as they were filled with lust.

"H-Hiwatari-k-kun? What's going on with me? I feel so.. weird." The redhead's blush deepened as he feeled awkward.

"What? You don't know what you're feeling?"

Satoshi was shocked. Okay .. Daisuke looked innocent, but he had never thought that the redhead was that innocent.

"How should I know? I can't think right now…" the redhead asked , his breath getting heavier.

Dark snickered.

**(the potion really clouded your mind a lot, didn't it?)**

(what do you mean?)

**(oh.. not telling ..)**

"Did that drink do this?"

Satoshi again blinked and nodded. "It seems that it has taken effect on you way faster than it does with me…"

Daisuke again gazed at him again. "I feel hot…. H-Hiwatari-kun..." The redhead said huskily, making it hard for Satoshi to maintain himself.

"that's normal… The aphrodisiac is doing that to you.."

"the what?"

"some kind of love potion. It makes you horny, and crave with lust."

Now Daisuke turned even redder. "But… Didn't Krad drink it too?"

Satoshi nodded, and he started to feel his pants tighten,…, a lot, and seeing Daisuke like that, definitely wasn't helping at all.

"Then… You're feeling this too?" He asked silently.

"yes… Not as strong as you yet thought…" the blue haired said silently.

"How do I make it go away?" Daisuke asked. "It hurts down there." He added.

Satoshi blushed and bit his lip, barely able to maintain himself.

"there is one way… But I'm surprised you don't know about it…"

Daisuke blushed. "How? Please tell me… I want it to go away.."

Satoshi sighed and walked towards Daisuke, no longer being able to maintain himself. "I'll show you…." He said softly while pushing Daisuke on his back. "Just lay still and enjoy." He opened the youngers pants and pulled them down together with the boxers.

(AH! Dark? What is he planning?)

Another snicker escaped Dark's throat.

**(just do as he says. What he is about to do will feel really good for ya.)**

Daisuke bit his lip as he watched Satoshi take his member in his hand, squeezing it softly, making a sound escape his mouth and making Daisuke even redder than his hair.

Satoshi crawled up and kissed Daisuke making the boy gasp in surprise as his clouded mind begin to cleare up a little, making him remember what exactly this  is.

**(finally remembered what I told ya, did ya?) **

The blue haired pushed his tongue inside Daisuke's mouth, exploring every inch of it while pumping the younger's member.

Daisuke moaned in the kiss "hngg mwore. (=more) he whispered huskily making Satoshi blink and then smirk.

"Don't forget that you're the one who asked for it … okay?" He said teasingly before lowering himself, taking Dai's member in his mouth.

"ah….H-Hiwatari-kun"

"call me Satoshi.." The blue haired mumbled onto Daisuke, making the younger whimper.

"S-Satoshiiiiii°"

Another load moan as the older now started sucking on his member.

"pl-Please…more..s-suck harder" Daisuke begged panting as he put his hand on Satoshi's head, grabbing said boy's hair.

Satoshi snickered and did as he was told until he suddenly felt Daisuke's grip tighten. The redhead bit his lip as he felt really really good. He could feel his member thump and moaned loudly as he came into Satoshi's waiting mouth.

Daisuke covered his mouth, schocked. "I'm sorry H-Hiwatari-kun… I did that into your mouth… I'm so sorry°"

Again Satoshi snickered. "no problem… Your cum tastes kinda good so….and call me Satoshi… please.."

The redhead turned beat red as he remembered how he had jerked off for the first time a few months ago (so what If he is a late bloomer) and he had smelled the sent of his own…. He had even tried to taste it after Dark hat told him to do so.

Satoshi smiled and blinked as he saw Daisuke bite his lip.

"uhm..Sato-kun… It's not disappearing, normally it always disappears after I come, but… and.. aren't you hard too?"

The blue haired grinned. "yeah I am hard too… and that it isn't disappearing is probably an effect from the aphrodisiac."

"I wanna take care of it." The younger said blushing, meaning he wanted to return the favor.

(**Oh boy…I know something waaayy better for ya) **

Daisuke blinked and as Satoshi gazed at him questioning he pointed at his head.

"ah…Dark?"

"yes."

**(You should walk to him, take of his pants and-) **

The redhead turned really really red, putting the reddest object on earth to shame.

**(hey… are you even listening? You should rub them together..) **

Dark grinned and Daisuke bit his lip, deciding he could as well try it. So he walked towards the elder and kissed him while opening his pants clumsily. Softly he pushed them down and grabbed Satoshi's member, making the other one moan before pushing his own member against Satoshi's.

He softly squeezed them together making both of them moan..

"ah! Daisuke! Ah… As much as I like Dark his idea, I don't really like him watching … That's embarrassing.."

The redhead again blushed and told Dark to please leave, and so Dark did.

**(But you'll thank me later on, because my plan seems to work out just fine.)**

(what plan?)

**(not telling.) **

Satoshi gazed at Daisuke as he stopped moving, so he put his hand on top of Dai's, squeezing them together once more, making both of them moan loudly.

"Hi-..Satoshi-kun… I want more… this feels so good." Daisuke panted and it seemed he had last all his previous shame because pushing himself against Satoshi, hips thrusting forwards.

"Dark really is rubbing off on you." The blue haired said smiling softly before putting his fingers in his own mouth, wettening them before putting them at his own entrance, pushing two fingers in easily.

"you're lucky I just did this yesterday." He said and Daisuke gazed at the erotic sight in front of him.

He put his own fingers in his mouth after pushing Satoshi over on his belly, surprising the elder. After he had wettened his own fingers enough, he pulled Satoshi's fingers out before pushing two of his own fingers inside.

Satoshi moaned surprised before gazing at Daisuke who was now thrusting his fingers in and out, accidentally brushing against Satoshi's sweet spot.

"ah..ah! Daisuke!" The bleu haired moaned loudly, making said person's face burn bright red.

"please!..ah.. Do that again." Satoshi purred and Daisuke did as he was told, making the other arch his back, screaming his name.

The redhead decided to push in a third finger, and Satoshi didn't even notice.

"ah… I can't take it anymore." Satoshi panted and moved away from Daisuke before pushing him on his back, crawling on top of him. "I can't wait any longer."

He pushed himself on Daisuke, making both himself and the younger moan loudly. He gave himself some time to adjust to the feeling before starting to ride the boy at a slow but steady pace.

Daisuke trust up his hips, burying himself deep into Satoshi's prostate. The pace quickened, pants and moans became louder, the thrusting became wilder.

"ah.. Daisuke.. I'm gonna-" and before he could even finish the sentence, he came, moaning Daisuke's name name out loud, so loud that for a minute he thought, that the whole world had heard it.

He thrust in a few more times before coming himself and collapsing onto Satoshi.

They laid there for a minute, catching their breaths.

"uhm… Daisuke? You can pull out now." He said embarrassed, making the other teen brush brightly.

"oh.. sorry.." he responded softly, but he still didn't pull out, before kissing him. "It's nothing.. I love you."

"ah… I love you too.."

Satoshi smiled and noticed that Daisuke still hadn't pulled out.

"Dai?"

Said boy blushed at his given nickname. "I'm sorry… It's just.. We're both still hard.. and-" he turned even redder. "I don't quite feel like stopping already…"

Satoshi turned even redder than Daisuke.

"you're actually quite perverted are you?" He said softly, making it now that Daisuke was again the winner in begin the reddest.

"well… You were the one who told me that Dark is rubbing off on me." He said teasingly as he pulled out suddenly before thrusting inside again.

"and I never said it wasn't like that."

Daisuke slowly started moving again, remembering where Satoshi's sweet spot could be found and thrust into it.

Satoshi moaned and pulled Daisuke's face closer.

"Let's do it until we have no energy and one drop left in us anymore." He said huskily before nibbling right below Daisuke's ear, making said boy moan and shiver in excitement.

"I won't say no to that." The redhead responded sweetly, going in deeper before going even faster.

"But we're not only gonna keep this position.. are we?" the blue haired asked smirking before pushing Dai away and turning around.

Daisuke smiled and trusted in smoothly. "of course not… We have plenty of time to try things out." He said before going at the previous pace again but in this position being able to go in even deeper.

"gnngg.. Dai… I'm close again… You're s-so g-good." Satoshi breathed out and Daisuke grabbed his member, pumping him and sending the elder over the edge.

Then he held still, making sure not to come yet, and when Satoshi looked at him questioning he snickered.

"You were one behind." He said smiling brightly.

Satoshi playfully rolled his eyes and once he caught his breath, he was ready to go for another round.

The next morning: 6 o'clock:

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes to look at his alarm. "arch.. we only had like 4 hours sleep." He said as he sat up, groaning as his hips hurt like hell before waking up Daisuke. "Dai… we need to go to school today…" he said softly and the redhead opened his eyes rather quicly.

"oh my god! My mother!"

Daisuke quickly got up and began putting on his clothes before giving Satoshi a kiss.

"I am so sorry I need to go like this…"

"It's nothing." Satoshi smiled. "I should sneak into my house too… Who knows what my father will do when he finds out…"

He kissed Dai back and started getting dressed while Dai ran home.

Later at school, everyone noticed how weird Satoshi was walking and how much clumsier Dai was that day. Not to mention the looks they were giving each other before disappearing both at the same time.

End.

Dark: *snickers* I turned Dai into a perv.. I'm so proud.

Krad: But.. you're the uke between us…. Thank god that Dai isn't left with your injuries, especially from this night.

Dark:*grin* he wouldn't be able to walk…

Krad: Satoshi can carry him then…

Both:*grin at image from Satoshi carrying a Daisuke in a white dress*

Rauw: *pushes them away* Go get a room…

Hope you liked it. I wrote this since someone asked for another DNangel fic.

Please review? 8D


End file.
